walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Religion
Religion or Faith appears among some of the characters. Occurrences Comic Series *Hershel Greene mentions that he is Jewish when Rick Grimes and company stay on the farm. (Comic Series) *Andrew is a Christian. (Comic Series) *After her attempted suicide, Maggie claims that she thinks her father was wrong about there being an afterlife, implying that she may now be an atheist. (Comic Series) *Before the outbreak, Fr. Gabriel Stokes was a father at a church. (Comic Series) *Eugene Porter is a self-proclaimed atheist; he is at odds with Stokes concerning the concept of God. (Comic Series) *Moments before killing Glenn, Negan is standing in a position that makes him look like a cross, symbolizing him as a 'savior'. (Issue 100) *Negan shows signs of having a God complex; living a life of total and uninhibited dominion over any form of life he sees, people who will follow his every command. (Issue 105) TV Series *Morgan and Duane hold hands and pray before eating their small dinner. (Days Gone Bye) *Merle Dixon is seen speaking to God when he was cuffed on the roof. (Tell It to the Frogs) *When Dr. Jenner was summing up possible causes for the outbreak, Jacqui added that it could also be the wrath of god, hinting she might be religious. Jenner could also be hinting he may be religious. (TS-19) *Carol Peletier is seen praying at a church when Sophia goes missing. (What Lies Ahead) *Rick asks guidance from God at the same church, also stating that he was "never much a believer". (What Lies Ahead) *Glenn was seen attempting to pray at the Greene farm. (Save the Last One) *Glenn asks Maggie if she thinks God exists, showing he was an atheist before the outbreak.(Save the Last One) *Randall mentions that before the outbreak he attended church with his family. (18 Miles Out) *Carl is kneeling by Sophia's grave when Carol approaches. She reassures him that they'll see Sophia in heaven, one day. Carl snaps back that heaven is just a lie, "and if you believe it, you're an idiot". (Judge, Jury, Executioner) *Hershel Greene mentions being Christian and says, "I can't profess to understand God's plan. Christ promised the Resurrection of the Dead. I just thought He had something a little different in mind." (Beside the Dying Fire) *T-Dog claims that him getting bit is "God's plan" for him. (Killer Within) *T-Dog drives in a Parochial van hinting he might have worked with a Church. (Say the Word) *The Governor references the Biblical Book of Ecclesiastes "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die"? (Say the Word) *Someone (supposedly Hershel) in the group leaves a copy of the Bible behind opened to the page about sorting between Heaven and Hell for The Governor to see. (Welcome to the Tombs) Webisodes *Hannah seems to be a religious character, and tells her kids that death is "A Part of God's Plan" (Torn Apart) Video Game *Ben Paul mentions that he reads the Bible repeatedly in his idle time at the motor inn. (Video Game) *In some versions of the game, Kenny states at the end of Episode 4 that he is a Christian. (Around Every Corner) *Molly, when first describing Crawford, states that the communities policies are the exact opposite of Jesus' teachings, hinting that she could be religious in some way. (Around Every Corner) *Carley mentions that her family is Lutheran. (Long Road Ahead) *Irene was most likely deeply devout, as she kept repeating how "satanic" and "not Christian" the walkers are. (A New Day) *Justin and Danny make cracks about Vince possibly being a priest. (Vince's Story) *During their fight, Dee criticizes Leland for still holding his religious beliefs. (Bonnie's Story) Dead Reckoning *It has been hinted that Gary Taylor may be religious. (The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning) Social Game *Marla is catholic and later goes to the same church where Carol was praying for Sophia for prayer. (Social Game) Assault Coming Novel Series *Nick Parsons owned a bible and read it multiple times. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick states that the apocalypse is the Devil's way to make the dead stay on Earth. (Rise of the Governor) *Nick mentions that he is a Christian. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes *